The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a component, in particular a battery, of a motor vehicle, an arrangement for monitoring a component, a component which is monitored by means of the method, and a motor vehicle.
In a majority of safety-relevant systems, for example, an engine control unit or a battery control unit, the computer unit to be checked, the monitoring module, and the actuator to be switched off are located directly in the same control unit. The further removed the control device is, the more cost-intensive the hardware line, for example, the cable assembly, is for connecting the control device to the component. The best use possible is made of the available installation space in the overall complex of a passenger vehicle. The subsystems are becoming more and more extensive, and so more distance between the computer unit and the actuator will need to be bridged in the future.